


Body Heat

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Link hates having his heats. Especially with how his body reacts to his roommate, someone who has never looked at him twice. Because Link's cycles aren't exactly "regular," he and Rhett end up along camping in the woods and Link's heat hits him unexpectedly. How will they handle the situation?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 33
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by rhinkhearted because criminalmind1927 has been super busy and I'm impatient 😂 This is finished and I plan to post ch 2 on Wednesday and ch 3 on Friday. 😊

Link groaned as he felt his stomach start to cramp. He had been trying to deny it was coming, but now it was too late. His heat was here. With a sigh he sent emails off to his professors letting them know he'd be out that week. Then he went to check his supply of bottled water and protein and granola bars.

Everything set up, he pulled out his knotted toys. He had his training knot, the smallest and softest that was his first when he presented at 13.  _ That _ had been embarrassing. He really did appreciate his mom, a single omega raising him on her own, but still. Even if they were the same designation, having your mother explain your biology to you and how sex works was mortifying. Still, that little green toy was kinda his favorite, even if once he started heavily slicking it wouldn’t be able to satisfy him anymore. 

Next was his "gold standard," as he liked to call it, because it was what he imagined a standard sized dick to be and it was gold. Not that he had ever seen an alpha dick before, he was kind of just assuming. Still, this toy got him through the majority of his heat and was quite nice. 

Lastly, was what he called "black beauty." That one was almost as long as his forearm and the knot was thicker than a coke can. He didn't use it often, but sometimes-especially when his roommate was also near his rut-that was the only thing that could come close to satisfying his heat. 

And man, did Link hate his heats. Even though he could be deemed "lucky" by only having one every other month or so, instead of every 45 days like most omegas, Link hated that he couldn't control it. He hated that he got so emotional, that he felt empty for the duration, no matter what he did or how many times he came. 

And he hated how during his heats his body yearned for his roommate. It made sense, since he refused to get mated and he lived with an alpha, both things people thought he was irrational for doing. Most people mated right out of high school, but Link wanted to be sure that he mated for more reasons than to settle his hormones. He'd consider it with his roommate, since they got along great outside of his heats and his body definitely reacted positively to him  _ during _ his heats. But Rhett had never given any indication that he was interested in Link as more than a roommate. And when he did date, they were always female, so Link figured he really had no shot with him. 

Another cramp grasped hold of him and Link flopped down on his bed. He shoved his shorts and underwear down and grabbed his half hard cock. Sometimes if he could come before the cramps got too bad, he could slip past the heavy cramping and straight to the super horny phase. Not that he loved that part of his heat either, but at least then he wouldn't be in pain, just yearning for his roommate, Rhett. Which, okay, did kind of hurt, but it was different and at least he'd be getting to come. 

Stroking himself to full hardness, Link grabbed his green dildo. He could already tell this was going to be the only time the small toy would satisfy him during this heat. The first time needed to be slow and building if it was going to do him any good. 

Reaching down to his hole, Link slid two fingers into himself and scooped up a little slick, then returned his hand to his dick. Working on a slow escalation, Link went to one of his favorite fantasies. Rhett would come back from class and smell Link starting his heat. Instead of locking himself in his room like he usually did, this time he would come and knock on Link's door. 

Once Link gave him the okay to answer, Rhett would step inside and say that he couldn't ignore what was between them any longer. He'd come over and scent Link's neck, indicating his interest. Link tilted his head, exposing his neck as if Rhett was really there. He was already so hard, but had to keep things slow a little longer. 

In Link's fantasy, Rhett would lick over his scent gland then nip him gently. "Do you want this, Link?" Rhett would ask. "Tell your alpha how much you want to be claimed, knotted, and mine forever."

"Yeees," Link whimpered into his empty room. If he inhaled deeply he could still almost smell where Rhett had sat on his bed a few days ago and pretend he was there now. 

"Turn over for me, sweet omega," the Rhett in Link's mind told him, and Link scrambled to comply. Ass up and face down in his pillow, Link brought the tip of his toy to his now leaking hole. "So pretty, and all mine," Rhett whispered in his ear and slowly pressed forward into Link. 

Link hummed happily as the toy filled him. Not enough, since the shaft was only about 4", but it would be sufficient. When the small knot hit his rim, Link held back, only rocking it in and out of him up to that point. In his imagination, Rhett was licking and nibbling over his neck, asking him if he was ready to be knotted for the first time. 

Nodding his head, Link returned his free hand to his dick, starting to stroke himself quickly. Bringing himself to the edge, he finally thrust the toy all the way inside him, practically able to feel Rhett's teeth sinking into his neck and making him a mated omega. 

Panting, he collapsed into his own mess on the bed, the illusion shattered. Still fluttering and clenching around his toy, Link could already feel the emptiness returning to his chest and stomach. With a groan he ripped the toy from his ass and threw it across the room. This heat was going to be a bad one. 

◇◇◇◇

As soon as Rhett opened the door, he could smell it. Link was in heat. He stopped right inside the door and dropped his head against the wall. Sure, alphas and omegas lived together as friends all the time. Biology was a bitch but not all consuming. Not all alphas reacted to every omega in heat.

But Rhett sure did respond to Link. Every time Link had a heat he had to either stay in his room, keeping as many doors between them as possible, or go out and find another omega or beta willing to have a fling. Because Link in heat might not turn him into a feral beast unable to control himself, but it sure did get him horny. Almost as horny as when he went into rut. Thank goodness they hadn't hit a heat and rut simultaneously, although it had gotten close a couple of times. 

Thankfully this time he was nowhere near his rut, but it was a Tuesday, so he would need to stay home where his computer was if he was going to have any chance of getting school work done. Pushing down his desire to stop at Link's door, knock, and make a fool of himself, Rhett held his breath and rushed to his room. Hopefully this would be a mild heat and he would be able to suppress his urges for one more week. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months later**

"Hurry up, Link!" Rhett hollered from the hallway. Link had everything packed, but if he didn't do his final list check, he would be fidgeting the whole drive to the campsite. Most people would probably get irritated over Link's absolute need for lists and general order, but Rhett found it endearing. Not that he'd ever tell Link. You used words like  _ endearing _ with someone you wanted to mate. And sure Rhett was willing, but Link never gave indication that mating was on his radar, much less with Rhett. So yeah, Rhett would keep that potentially embarrassing tidbit to himself. 

A few minutes later Link emerged from his room, rolling his suitcase and his backpack hooked over one shoulder. "Sorry, sorry. I set my checklist down and couldn't remember where it was and…." He trailed off, giving Rhett an imploring grin and shrugged his shoulders.

Rhett chuckled and slapped Link's back. "Don't worry, I know how you are by now. Just get your stuff in the trunk so we can get going. I'd prefer we get the tent set up before nightfall."

"Yes, alpha," Link replied with a smirk and hurried outside. Truthfully, the smirk was just to cover up for the fact that-especially since his last heat-he was having a harder and harder time ignoring his pull to the alpha. His need to submit was getting stronger every day and pretending that he was teasing was the only way he knew to play off his unbidden urges and responses. 

Inside the house, Rhett took a few steadying breaths. Link calling him  _ alpha _ did things to him, and had been doing it more and more lately. He knew he should say something to Link, ask him to stop, but even if Link was teasing, the way it made Rhett internally preen? Well, he wasn't ready to give up that feeling yet.

Back under control, Rhett grabbed his keys and followed Link out to the car.

◇◇◇◇

Rhett drove a few miles over the speed limit and got them to the campsite with enough time to set up their tent and gather enough wood to burn a fire for a few hours. Now they both sat against a log watching flames dance, beer in hand, and the toes of their shoes bumping against each other. 

"We should take time to do this every year," Link mused. "No matter where we end up, or who we end up mated to. We should make sure and take some guy's time."

"Yeah, of course," Rhett agreed. "You got your eye on somebody to mate?" he asked, gazing into the fire and keeping his voice free from emotion. 

Link shuffled back against the log uncomfortably. "Um… I mean, not really? I don't think it counts if there's no way they'd ever consider mating with me, anyway."

With a sinking heart, Rhett nodded. "Yeah, that would...suck." Link was stuck on someone else, which meant any small chance he might have had was gone now. "Do they know how you feel? I can't imagine anyone turning down a great guy like you. Unless it's another omega. Oh my God, Link!" Rhett turned to face him, a look of shock and intrigue on his face. "Did you fall for another omega?"

Throwing his whole body back in laughter, Link shook his head. "No, no. This guy is _all_ _alpha._ Trust me."

"Then he's an idiot," Rhett said, digging the toe of his boot into the dirt in front of him. 

Link hummed noncommittally. "Hey, why don't we get to sleep so we can get up early enough to make the sunrise at Melvin's point."

Deciding that was a good idea, and hoping sleep would take his mind off Link’s secret alpha, Rhett got up and followed Link into the tent. They both stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers and slid into sleeping bags. 

As Link lay there trying to ignore the awkward silence in the air, a light sheen of sweat began coating his skin. "Is it hot in here?" he finally asked, peeling his shirt off.

"Hot?" Rhett asked, confused by the nonsequitur. "Dude, it's like 50° out." Just then Link shifted in his bag and Rhett smelled it. "Oh, shit."

Freezing when a glob of slick had slipped out from between his cheeks, Link was in agreement with Rhett's  _ oh, shit. _

"I should go," Rhett said, suddenly sitting up in his bag. "I should- Yeah, uh… I should go."

Panicking when Rhett got to his knees to crawl out the tent, Link reached out and grabbed Rhett's wrist. "Wait."

It was Rhett's turn to go still when Link touched him, unsure what to do. He wanted more than anything to stay with Link, but knew that wasn't what the omega wanted. "I-I can't." Link's face fell and Rhett pressed, "You don't want this."

Link sighed then grimaced when his first cramp hit him. "You mean you don't want me, but that's okay. Go, before I start begging and make a fool of myself."

Now Rhett was very confused. " _Me?_ _I_ don't want _you?_ You mean whoever that mystery alpha is doesn't want you. And he's not here."

Trying to ignore his rising body heat and the itch of  _ want _ running under his skin, Link said through grinding teeth, "It's you, you idiot. You're the mystery alpha."

_ "Me?" _ Rhett asked, his voice raising a couple octaves. "Well, fuck, Link. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why would I?" Link asked, one hand holding his stomach. "You only date females. And you've never even subtly scented me from afar."

"Because it's rude!" Rhett growled. "And do know how hard it's been not to scent you every time we're so much as in the same room?"

Link tilted his head, giving Rhett full access to his scent gland. "It's not rude if I'm asking for it."

Rhett's eyes dilated at the sight and he crawled over on top of Link, but still holding himself up. "Are you sure? Because...because if I do this, I won't be able to stop myself, omega. I will claim you."

Link's eyes flashed dark with lust. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, ch 3 will be all porn. I don't make the rules. Ok, maybe I do...


	3. Chapter 3

_ Good. _ Link’s voice echoed in Rhett's ears and Rhett's already mostly hard cock twitched in his pants. "For real, Link? You want to be my mate?" Rhett asked, needing to be absolutely sure before continuing. 

Smiling, Link nodded. "I've been sure since the first heat I had after we moved in together. My omega could sense you in the house and was clamoring to get to you. There's no one else but you, Rhett. You've always been my alpha."

Unable to hold back anymore, Rhett buried his nose in Link's neck. Inhaling deeply, he let the sweet, tropical forest scent of Link invade his nostrils and completely wash over him. He had never scented someone so deeply before, and he never wanted to with anyone else ever again. 

Intoxicated by Link, Rhett swiped his tongue over the scent gland on Link's neck, then latched his mouth over it and sucked hard. Link moaned and thrust his hips up. Realizing they not only still had their clothes on, but that Link was still in his sleeping bag, Rhett growled into Link's neck before releasing him and sitting up.

"Off. Out," Rhett said, tugging at the sleeping bag and trying to get Link free. Link chuckled and unzipped the bag. He might be the omega and the one in heat, but he felt powerful in that moment, knowing the effect he was having on the alpha. The bag was barely thrown off of him before Rhett's hands were under Link's shirt and Link was arching up into the touch. 

"So beautiful," Rhett murmured, making Link blush. Rhett's hands found Link's nipples and gave them a slight tweak, earning him a small gasp. Smiling, he did it again, marveling at how Link was beginning to squirm. "I always wondered if you were as responsive in real life as you were in my fantasies."

Link opened his mouth as if to say something, but Rhett cut him off with his own mouth, immediately licking his way into Link. Both of them moaning at the first taste of each other, they continued to kiss and savor the experience. After what could have been minutes or hours, Link thrust up into Rhett again. "Come on, alpha," he teased. "Make your claim."

A wave of possessiveness washed over Rhett, his alpha side eager and agreeing with the omega beneath him wholeheartedly. He wasted no time pushing Link's shirt the rest of the way off over Link's head. He then ripped off his own shirt and with a curse to the tent for being so small, rolled to Link's side to push down and kick off his boxers. 

Having also removed his own boxers, Link started to roll onto his stomach, but Rhett stopped him with a hand on his hip. "Stay on your back?" Rhett asked, giving Rhett the best puppy dog eyes he knew how. 

Link sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and started chewing on it. "But won't that be uncomfortable once we tie?"

"I won't tie you like that," Rhett assured him. "But I want our first time to start with us facing each other. I want to be able to see your face. Make sure I'm not hurting you."

Although a part of Link had been nervous since not only was he going to be taking Rhett as a mate, but this was also his first time to have sex period, seeing the concern on Rhett's face had his heart melting. He knew that Rhett might be a large and intimidating alpha, but he was also a loving and giving one. And now Link was getting direct evidence of that.

Settling down on his back again, Link spread his legs in invitation to his alpha. Rhett quickly took his place between Link's legs, leaning down for a kiss and this time letting his body settle on Link's. Their swollen dicks brushed against one another and they both inhaled sharply. Rhett gave a gentle thrust that had Link whimpering against his mouth. 

"Need you in me, Alpha. Please," Link begged. If he wasn't going into heat, he'd have been more than happy to just rub against Rhett until they both came, but his body knew that the alpha was there, ready to claim him, and it demanded more. 

"Okay, baby," Rhett said, with a small kiss to Link's lips. He raised himself back up slightly and shifted his weight to one side so that he could get a hand between them. Skipping over Link's dick, he headed back and behind Link's balls. Two fingers rubbed against Link's wet entrance and then slipped inside like a hot knife into butter. Except it was Link who was hot as fire around his fingers. He rested his forehead against Link's and slowly dragged his fingers out and then pushed them back into Link's very ready and willing body. 

"I think I'm ready," Link teased. "Being in heat kinda does that to me. Especially when I can smell you. And mmmm, can I smell you now," Link said as he shifted his head to get his nose against Rhett's neck and scenting the alpha. 

"Ye-yeah, ok," Rhett said, his head swimming with everything Link. He removed his fingers and lined the tip of his cock with Link's hole. After a deep breath he began slowly pressing inside. 

Link wasn't sure if he loved or hated Rhett's slow ascension into him. Rhett was so thick. Not quite as thick as black beauty, but the sensation of warm, pulsing flesh was much different from the cold, hard plastic of his toys. And  _ so _ much better, he decided. 

"You can move," Link whispered, when he realized that Rhett had gone still while waiting for him to adjust. As Rhett began the slow drag out and push back into him, Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's shoulders and legs around his waist, wondering now why he had waited instead of letting his feelings be known after that first heat. 

"So good, omega," Rhett whispered into Link's ear. He kissed Link right below his lobe and continued licking, kissing, and nipping along Link's neck. He had had sex before, and once even with an omega in heat. But nothing had ever felt like being inside Link did right now. With that other omega, the only difference her being in heat had made was that she was even more wet and willing than Rhett's usual partners. He'd had no desire to claim her. But now, buried in Link, his mouth watered with the urge to bite down and pierce the flesh of Link's neck.

"I love you," Rhett said. "I have probably since before you even presented. Was so relieved you were an omega. And so disappointed when you never showed any interest in me as a mate."

Link was torn from his sense of buoyancy at Rhett’s words. "You've loved me for that long?" he asked, trying not to feel guilty for not realizing their connection until much more recently. 

"Is that okay?" Rhett asked, stopping his gentle thrusting. 

"Yes, of course!" Link assured him. "I just… I feel bad for not ever realizing you felt that way. And for taking so much longer to realize I felt the same way."

Chuckling, Rhett kissed the corner of Link's mouth. "It's okay, darling. After spending most of our lives together, I already know you do things in your own time. All that matters is that we got here."

Smiling appreciatively, Link pulled Rhett down for a deep kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth and giving it a gentle bite. "Now that we're here, your omega is getting impatient. I may have been slow to get here, but now that I am, I need you to take me. Hard."

"Such a bossy little omega," Rhett said, laughing. He pulled out, making Link whine at the loss, then tapped his mate's hip. "Over, omega. Slow and sweet is over. It's time for me to show you what kind of alpha you're really getting."

Excited, nervous, and surging with adrenaline for what was about to come, Link scrambled to get on his hands and knees. Chuckling to himself at Link's eagerness, Rhett grabbed Link's hips and let the tip of his cock drag over Link's entrance. "Ready, omega?"

At Link's nod, Rhett thrust inside quickly and with force. This time he didn't give Link time to adjust and immediately set up a brutal pace. Without Rhett's hands on his hips, Link knew he would have been thrown forward and he gasped at the power Rhett was exerting. Nothing had ever felt so amazing. Link certainly couldn't get this kind of pace or force behind it with just his hands and a toy. And while the slow and gentle Rhett had started with had sent Link floating into pleasure, this raised Link to another level. 

Then Rhett changed the angle of his thrusts and Link cried out, his prostate now being assaulted with every piston of Rhett's hips. "Yes, yes, yes, Alpha please, Alpha," Link heard himself saying over and over, begging for everything Rhett would give him. 

Rhett was in heaven. Link was so hot and wet wrapped around his cock, not to mention the sweet smell of omega in heat clinging to the air around him. He had a sudden intrusive thought that Link was in heat and most likely not on birth control and wondered what Link's thoughts were about kids. But just as his head was slightly worried about the situation, his cock felt entirely different. He felt his knot starting to form at the thought of Link pregnant and carrying his child. 

When Link hissed, not in pleasure but in pain at Rhett’s growing knot, Rhett stopped his thrusting and began grinding into Link. He raised a hand between Link's legs and wrapped his fingers around Link's leaking cock. "Come for me, omega. Come."

Flooded by sensations from all around and inside him, Link had no problems following his alpha's command and spilled over Rhett's fist. Rhett continued chasing his own release and the continued pressure against his prostate had Link's orgasm drawing itself out. Just when he thought he was done, Rhett bit down on his neck and then he felt Rhett's release so hot it was almost burning inside him. He screamed in pleasure and gave one last squirt before collapsing onto his pillow beneath him. 

When Rhett realized that Link had passed out after his orgasm, he smiled, delighted at having properly satisfying his mate.

His mate, he thought, as he maneuvered Link onto his side and pulled him back to his chest. Link was his mate now. With a kiss to Link's claiming bite, he closed his eyes and smiled, wondering if Link would wake up before his knot went down and he could prove to Link again how happy he was to be mates.


End file.
